


The Chosen One

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco goes out for some *ahem* relaxation, he meets the last person he expected to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! *cheesy grin* Inspired by an icon I once saw with Harry/Daniel Radcliffe in shadows with the words: "I like my men hot, wet, and Harry."

“How would you like your sex today, sir?”

Draco growled. He’d had a long, tense day, and answered in clipped tones, "Hot, wet, and...Harry?!"

Draco gaped openly as the vision of a nearly-naked Harry Potter idled in a doorway near the waiting room. Upon hearing his name, Harry’s eyes locked with Draco’s and a startled expression crossed his face.

The receptionist, oblivious to Draco’s incredulous gaze, marked something in her register. “An excellent choice, sir. Right this way.” Before Draco could protest, she led him to Harry, who now stood, for some unfathomable reason, grinning. The door shut behind them.

“Can’t keep away from me, can you?” Harry smirked cheekily.

The words jostled Draco from his shock at seeing his schoolboy nemesis standing – no, leaning languidly – against the wall, so unabashedly unclothed at a brothel. “I had no idea you were here, Potter, and I assure you I want nothing to do with you.”

Draco tried to ignore the way Harry’s muscles moved like liquid under his skin as he lazily pushed himself off the wall and stepped closer to Draco. “Liar,” he breathed, and the words caressed parts of Draco’s anatomy he didn’t even know he had. “You’re tenser than an angry dragon, and I’m the only man the tense ones come to.” Draco shivered at the double entendre. Try as he might, he couldn’t make his legs move or his lips form words of protest.

Harry moved closer, invading Draco’s personal space. Draco tried not to notice how tan Harry’s body was. Those rumours about him taking a trip to Belize must be true. And then he felt the pressure of Harry’s warm, strong hand on his neck, and Harry’s lips pushed against his nearly to bruising, and Draco forgot about Belize, and his job, and his meddling wife. He’s right, Draco thought as Harry thrust him roughly onto the bed, no one else is better at this than the Chosen One.


End file.
